While many types of slings have been provided for conveniently carrying a rifle or shotgun, there are very few devices for carrying either simple or compound bows. Carrying a bow while hiking or riding during hunting will quickly become fatiguing on the hunter's arms, especially in the case of the heavier compound bows. Similarly, while perched in a tree waiting for the quarry, it is quite fatiguing to have to hold the bow for a long period of time.
One over-the-shoulder bow sling which is presently available is fastened at each end of the handle, near the grip, where the limbs of the bow are attached to the handle. However, the design is not susceptible to being quickly released for immediate use. Furthermore, the bow is not carried in the "ready" position, since the string hangs below the handle. It is therefore necessary to turn the bow upwardly before bringing it up into a firing position. While some of the prior art bow slings include "quick release" devices, these devices must be mechanically operated in order to release the bow. Thus, manipulation of the release in order to use the bow could take enough time so that the hunter misses the "perfect" shot. While the bow typically can be operated without releasing these prior art slings, it is believed that any attachments to the bow can add enough weight or be otherwise distracting, so as to be bothersome while shooting.
Furthermore, none of the prior art bow slings are capable of use on rifles or shotguns or the like, nor are the known rifle slings capable of use on bows. It is therefore necessary for the hunter to buy and become acquainted with a number of various sling devices for each particular weapon he chooses. It is also desirable for the sling to be capable of many uses, other than the carrying of a weapon.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved sling for bows.
Another object is to provide a sling which may be used on either a bow or a rifle or the like.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sling which is adjustable in length.
Still another object is to provide a sling which releases a bow without requiring manipulation of a mechanical device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sling which may be worn in a variety of positions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sling which may be easily adjusted in length while it is worn.
These and other objects will be clear to those skilled in the art.